Maura's Confession
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Jane's daughter; Alessandra questions Maura about her relationship with her mother. The unexpected questions lead to Maura confessing. Unable to lie, she suddenly begins to regret telling the truth. However is it as bad as she thinks?
1. Not on Her List

Sat on the carpeted floor of Jane's apartment with her legs crossed and her back straight whilst leaning back against the sofa she was sat playing a children's board game with the daughter of Jane Rizzoli.

The little one was named; Alessandra Dorthea Rizzoli. She had dark curly hair and brown eyes, the image of her mother with the tanned complexion and stunning smile. Maura couldn't help but smile every time she saw the little one, having been overjoyed to be her godmother and even more so to be involved in the upbringing of the child's life.

She enjoyed being able to support her best friend through motherhood however secretly it tortured her that she could not support her best friend in the manner of which she wanted to. She could not kiss her. She could not lay with her at night. Well she could just not in the way she craved. She could not tell her how much she truly loved her. She could not tell her how much her heart exploded in the depths of her chest every time she saw her, every time she heard her voice or even heard her name spoken. She had fallen truly head over heels in love with the detective years ago and yet felt she could not tell her at all.

Suddenly the little girl looked up at the medical examiner and tilted her head to the right side slightly with a look of curiosity, "Are you dating Mama?", she asked softly.

Maura looked down at the board game before back up into the brown eyes of the detective's daughter, "No, I am not", she said with a rather sad smile, "Why do you ask?".

Ignoring the question posed in return, she asked another, "Why not?".

The medical examiner sighed heavily as she thought about her response with care, "Some people date men and some date women, your mother dates men and because I am a woman that will never happen", she said simply. She didn't know what else to say as she did not have the inability to lie and that was the only truthful reason that she could think of at such a last minute.

The little girl thought about that for a moment, "Couldn't she like both?", she asked with much curiosity, "My Barbie doll has boyfriends and girlfriends". Her best friend at school was the daughter of Mrs and Mrs Jacobs and so the concept of dating the same gender was an already accepted concept that the children used with their dolls during playdates.

Maura nodded, "Well yes I guess that is possible but I don't think she does", she said softly

The child whose nickname was 'Lessie' began to giggle, making the medical examiner ask with a confused tone and facial expression what the child found so amusing.

"You guessed", the little girl said with amusement, she knew that her mother's best friend did not guess and so on the rare occasion it happened, she found it rather amusing.

Maura simply smiled at her.

Lessie looked at the woman in front of her with a smile, "Do you like my Mama?", she asked with a smile.

"Of course, we're best friends", she said with a smile.

The child shook her head, "No like dating like, like in love with…", she reworded her original question and continued to watch the woman with a look of curiosity. Maura had gone silent and to try and get an answer, the child posed another question, "Do you want to date Mama?".

Maura bit her lip and with a rather sad expression painted across her face of which she had been unable to cover up, she put her hands on the girl's cheeks, "Your mama is the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world and I do love her", she paused, "I love her with all of my heart and soul". She took a deep breath before continuing, she was always honest with the young girl although at that moment she wished she could lie because the topic was too difficult for her to discuss. "She could have anyone in the world, and whoever she chose would be very very lucky but sweetheart… however much I wish I could be at the top of her list… I will never even get near the bottom of it", she said softly with a broken hearted undertone within her voice, "She doesn't see me that way".

The little girl nodded, and sighed, "Okay", she said simply as she knelt up to hug her godmother. "Hey Mama", the little girl exclaimed seeing the detective in the doorway. Jane had been working late on a case as she had to finish interviewing a suspect and so Maura had volunteered to take care of the child for the evening. It was now nearly the child's bedtime but Jane was rather glad to get back in time to read a story to her child.

"Hey my little princess", the detective said with excitement as she stepped into the room to pick up her child and embrace her happily, "Did you have fun with Maura?". She asked knowing the answer would be a positive one as it always was.

Alessandra nodded, "We went to the park first, had ice cream and then we came back and played for a little while and Maura cooked pasta for me for dinner. Then I had a bath and Maura made my hair all pretty, see?", she said indicating to the french plait. "Then I had fruit for dessert and then we got to play a game too", the little girl had a huge smile on her face throughout the whole explanation of their afternoon of activities.

"How about you go and brush your teeth, then I will come and read to you?", she said softly, not bothering to tell the child to tidy away the game. She had much more pressing matters on her mind. Her best friend was in love with her. The woman she had loved for years had just admitted to her daughter that she loved her.

The little girl looked to Maura once she had been put down onto the floor, "Will you come and listen to the story too? and come say goodnight?", she asked. The question of which she usually asked the medical examiner.

The smartly dressed woman nodded, "Of course", she said with a smile. She rather liked to listen to the stories that Jane told as they always had a rather unusual twist such as Cinderella playing baseball, and the dwarves of Snow White being detectives.

The little girl ran off to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and Maura began to pack away the game. Her hands were shaking slightly as she was unsure as to whether Jane had heard her confession or not. She feared that she would lose her best friend, although she wanted more from the friendship she had already decided that being the woman's friend was better than nothing at all. She would not do anything to jeopardize the relationship they had. She was regretting the decision to tell the truth to the child, she had instantly wished she could lie or that the floor would some how swallow her up by denying the laws of physics.


	2. Top of My List

After tidying up the board game, both women went into the child's bedroom to say goodnight. Jane sat on the edge of the bed, next to her child whilst Maura sat in the rocking chair near the bed.

The little girl smiled happily, snuggled down under the soft cotton covers and tapped the empty section of the bed, "Come on Maura, you've got to sit here", she said softly.

Maura smiled and moved closer to sit on the side of the bed opposite Jane. Jane read the story in a gentle and calming tone.

Once the story was over, each pressed a kiss to the child's forehead and whispered goodnights to the child.

"Would you like a drink Maur?", Jane asked softly as she walked towards the kitchen with a little extra swing to her hips.

Maura bit her lip, she couldn't help but watch the other woman's movements, "Please", she said quietly with her mind elsewhere.

"Wine?", the detective offered her with a smile, smirking at catching the woman watching exactly where she wanted her to.

Blushing slightly, the medical examiner nodded with a smile, "Yes Please", she said to the detective.

Pushing a strand of her dark curls behind her hair, she leant up to pull the bottle of red from the top shelf and placed it onto the wooden counter. As she leant up, her top rode up slightly revealing the soft tanned skin beneath the material. Again her body caught the undivided attention of Dr Maura Isles.

Jane smirked to herself as she yet again caught the look on Maura's face as she turned around and the slight disappointment shown on her face when the skin was yet again covered by the material of her work clothing.

Before going back into the sitting room, Jane grabbed herself a cold beer and a glass for the wine for Maura.

Carefully she placed the items onto the glass coffee table, letting the wine 'breathe' and sitting down on the sofa. Maura sat at the other end of the sofa silently, and a little nervously as the tv played in the background. Not that she actually knew what was on because she had completely lost concentration.

Jane looked at Maura, and watched the pensive look that rest on the woman's face, she smiled softly at the woman. Maura was looking at the tv although clearly not actually watching it. "You're wrong you know", she said simply and a little ambiguous in nature.

Maura looked at her a little confused, "What do you mean?", she asked a little confused, her legs were curled beneath her and she watched the other woman carefully.

The dark haired Italian woman bit her lip and taking a deep breath looked at the honey blonde medical examiner, "About not being at the top of my list….", she said softly, "In fact.. you're the only one on the list".

Her admission created a surprised expression to show on Maura's face, and Jane moved closer as she cupped her cheek. "Maura… I love you and I have always loved you", she admitted as she pressed a kiss gently to the woman's lipstick painted lips.

The medical examiner smiled brightly, her eyes shining, "I love you too Jane", she said gently as she pulled the other woman into a deeper loving kiss.

Wrapping her arms around the other woman, Jane sighed contentedly as she leant her head against Maura's and held her close to her. _I wish I had known sooner_ , she thought to herself, _I truly am the luckiest woman in the world._


End file.
